micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Królestwo Belgii
KRÓLESTWO BELGII - polska mikronacja Królestwo Belgii Dewiza: W jedności siła ( fr.) L'union fart la force ( fl.) Eendracht maakt macht ( niem.) Einigkeit mach stark Hymn: Brabanconne thumb|150px|Godło Krolestwa Belgii thumb|190px|Flaga Królestwa Belgii Symbole narodowe ?Symbole Królestwa Belgii Konstytucja Konstytucja Królestwa Belgii Języki urzędowe polski, francuski, niderlandzki, niemiecki. Stolica Bruksela ''' Ustrój polityczny Monarchia parlamentarna Typ państwa demokracja Głowa państwa Król Napoleon Ludwik Bonaparte Szef rządu Premier vacat Jednostka monetarna Euro Kod samochodowy B Belgia istniejąca od '''26.11.2010. Obecna nazwa kraju funkcjonuje oficjalnie od 4.02.2011., w wyniku zmiany nazwy z Cesarstwa Francuskiego, na Królestwo Belgii. Królestwo Belgii zachowało ciągłość władzy, umowy międzynarodowe, prawo i Konstytucję, jednakże nowelizowaną w wyniku zmiany nazwy. Nasza mikronacja wzoruje się na współcześnie istniejącej Belgii, pod względem kulturowym, geograficznym i politycznym. Różnica polega jedynie na tym, że Głową Państwa jest Napoleon Ludwik Bonaparte. Niebawem ukaże się osobny artykuł związany z wirtualną historią dojścia do władzy przez Ród Bonapartych w Belgii. Królestwo Belgii jest jedyną i pierwszą taką nacją w mikroświecie. 'Ustrój' Królestwo Belgii jest monarchią parlamentarną. Władzę ustawodawczą sprawuje Izba Deputowanych, Rząd. Prawo do inicjatywy ustawodawczej posiada również Jego Królewska Mość. Władza wykonawcza należy do Rządu i JKM. Władza sądownicza 'należy do niezależnych i niezawisłych sądów i prokuratury. Sądownictwo Belgii dzielimy na *Federalny Sąd Najwyższy *Prokuratura Generalna Rząd składa się z Premiera i Ministrów. Obecne resorty to : Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych, Ministerstwo Spraw Zagranicznych, Ministerstwo Edukacji i Kultury, Ministerstwo Gospodarki i Finansów, Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej. Zgodnie z Konstytucją, Premier Rządu, może pełnić urząd Ministra. Ministrów powołuje i odwołuje Premier, zaś Szef Rządu jest powoływany i odwoływany przez Głowę Państwa. W lutym 2011r. planowana jest kolejna nowelizacja Konstytucji, która będzie w pełni odpowiadała ustrojowi Belgii. Przeprowadzone zostaną w tym miesiącu wybory parlamentarne. 'Historia W wyniku postanowień Kongresu Wiedeńskiego z 1815 roku, ziemie obecnej Belgii, będące częścią Francji, zostały włączone do nowo powstałego państwa - Królestwa Niderlandów. Jednakże rządy Króla Wilhelma I Orańskiego, nie zaliczały się do udanych. Władca był nieudolny i krótkowzroczny politycznie. Za jego panowania największe wpływy w państwie mieli bogaci przedstawiciele północnych prowincji, notabene będących protestantami. Sytuacja ta wywołała nizadowolenie katolickiej części społeczeństwa, zamieszkującą głównie tereny Walonii. Napięta sytuacja doprowadziła do wybuchu powstania wymierzonego przeciw Holendrom i uchwaleniem deklaracji niepodległości 4.10.1830. Powstanie zakończyło się powodzeniem, co zostało potwierdzone na konferencji londyńskiej. Powstało wówczas Królestwo Belgii. Mimo to walki między Holandią a Belgią trwały do 1839 roku i dopiero wtedy ostatecznie potwierdzono niepodległość kraju. Kongres Narodowy uznał kandydaturę Leopolda Koburga i 26.06.1831 przyjął on tytuł Króla Belgów. Tego samego roku uchwalono Konstytucję Królestwa. Leopold I sprawował rządy w kraju, do swojej śmierci w 1865 roku. W 1865, na tron wstąpił syn Leopolda I i Ludwiki Marii Orleańskiej ( córki Króla Francji Ludwika Filipa ) . Leopold II jeszcze przed objęciem tronu planował wojnę z Holandią ... Wtenczas hamująco wpływał na te zapędy cesarz Francuzów Napoleon III Bonaparte. Mimo to w 1854 Napoleon III i Leopold Ludwik Filip Koburg (II) zawarli tajną umowę, w której cesarz zobowiązywał się do wsparcia Belgii w jej działaniach odnośnie Holandii oraz w aspiracjach kolonialnych. Gdy Leopold II objął rządy zawarł z cesarzem Napoleonem III kolejną tajną umowę. Na mocy jej postanowień, w trzy miesiące od objęcia tronu, Leopold II Koburg abdykował. Istniejąca wówczas przyjaźń między Belgią a Francją, bardzo duża niechęć większości społeczeństwa (szczególnie Walonów) do Holendrów oraz zmiany w polityce wewnętrznej Francji ( liberalizacja, chęć przekształcenia Francji w monarchię parlamentarną na wzór brytyjski ) spowodowała, że Leopold II tuż przed abdykacją przekazał koronę Napoleonowi III. Decyzja spotkała się ze stonowanym entuzjazmem społeczeństwa belgijskiego. Największymi przeciwnikami tej decyzji byli bogaci Flamandowie, którzy przez kolejne miesiące prowadzili antyfrancuską propagandę, a niektórzy dążyli do włączenia Flandrii, do Holandii. Początkowo sytuacja była napięta. Objęciu władzy przez cesarza Napoleona III sprzeciwiły się także Prusy i Austria. Los jednak sprzyjał cesarzowi. W 1866 wybuchła wojna między Prusami a Austrią. Napoleon III Bonaparte wykorzystał sposobność i zawarł z Holandią umowę. Królestwo Holandii ogłosiło neutralność w sprawach belgijskich, a Belgia w holenderskich. Udział przy podpisywaniu umowy brała również Wielka Brytania. Zgoda na zawarcie umowy z cesarzem i królem Napoleonem wynikała z obaw Holendrów przed pełnym zjednoczeniem Niemiec. Umowa ostudziła zapał bogatych Flamandów a ich działalność straciła impet. Cesarz Napoleon III Bonaparte został koronowany w 1866 roku i przyjął, tak jak Jego poprzednicy, tytuł Króla Belgów, jako Napoleon I. Oba kraje (Francję i Belgię) łączyła od tej pory unia personalna. Gdy w 1870 wybuchła wojna między Francją a Prusami, belgijski rząd liberałów zmusił niejako cesarza, do neutralności Belgii w tym konflikcie. Cesarz nie chcąc tracić symapti społeczeństwa przystał na te rządania. Klęski armii francuskiej oraz niemożność przebicia się cesarza z pod Sedanu w kierunku Belgii i kolejno, jego detronizacja w samej Francji, wywołała poruszenie w Brukselii. Wydawać by się mogło, że przyszłość Bonapartych na tronie Belgii jest już przesądzona. Jednakże w tej trudnej sytuacji nastąpiła zmiana rządu. Premierem został wybitny i ceniony polityk Jean Fillon, który należał do nielicznej grupy polityków, która to cieszyła się poparciem zarówno w Walonii, jak i w Flandrii. Wiadomą rzeczą było, ze cesarz więcej czasu spędzał w Paryżu, niźli w Brukseli, toteż pod jego nieobecność, władzę sprawował jego kuzyn Napoleon Józef Bonaparte. Fillon i Napoleon Józef podczas nocnej debaty, niejako uratowali sytuację. Mimo to oboje podjęli decyzję o detronizacji Napoleona III z tronu belgijskiego, by nie prowokować do działań Prusaków i nie mieszać się w konflikt. Cesarz nie miał wpływu na sytuację z racji przebywania w niewoli. Jednak gdy ją opuścił nie miał żalu do swojego kuzyna, wręcz dziękował mu za uratowanie tronu, na rzecz dynastii. Faktem jednak jest, że decydującą rolę w tej sytuacji odegrał wytrawny Premier Fillon, który uspokoił nastroje w społeczeństwie. Zapytany dlaczego nie pozbył się Bonapartych z tronu odpowiedział : " Osobiście dlatego, że jestem z Walonii, a moje korzenie są we Francji. Politycznie zaś dlatego, że uratowałem kraj przed haosem, jaki by powstał po pozbawieniu tronu Bonapartych. Skończyłoby się to zapewne interwencją Prusaków, a mając do wyboru realnie Hohenzolernów lub Bonapartych, to wolę tych drugich. I myślę , że nie tylko ja ale i rzesza społeczeństwa" Napoleon Józef Bonaparte został koronowany na Króla Belgów, zrzekając się przy tym jakicholwiek pretensji do tronu francuskiego. Premier Jean Fillon sprawował swoją funkcję do sierpnia 1878 roku, zaś Król do swojej śmierci w 1891 roku. Za panowania Napoleona Józefa II sytuacja się ustabilizowała zarówno wewnętrznie, jak i na arenie międzynarodowej. Król wywiązał się również z obietnicy danej przez Napoleona III, Leopoldowi II Koburgowi w 1854. Otóż, w 1885 Belgia nabyła swoją jedyną posiadłość kolonialną - Kongo " Wolne Państwo Kongo", Formalnie należało ono do Belgii, jednak de facto władzę sprawował tam dożywotnio Leopold . Po jego śmierci Kongo zostało praktycznie kolonią belgijską. W 1891 tron belgijski objął syn Napoleona Józefa i Klotyldy Sabaudzkiej, Wiktor Napoleon I . W oczach społeczeństwa zyskał podczas I Wojny Światowej, walcząc przeciwko II Rzeszy Niemieckiej. Zmarł w 1926 roku, a tron po nim objął jego syn Ludwik Napoleon. Po jego śmierci w 1997 roku tron objął Napoleon Ludwik III Bonaparte, który szczęśliwie panuje po dziś dzień. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Belgia